Sisters in Arms
by MonsterBerry
Summary: OC Supernatural story that follows twins, Emilyn and Robbi Rucker whose lives are forever changed after meeting the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

Sisters in Arms

Chapter One: Meet the Girls

"God, I know your there, it's uh- yeah it's me, Emilyn. Um… how's it going? Ha- yeah, say uh, I know there is a lot of stuff going on in the world and I know shit is like- cray but my sister and I really need you. I know- I know that Robbi and I haven't been the best kids and maybe, maybe this is punishment for putting that cat poop in mom's boyfriend's shoes but I promise… I swear, I promise that if you just make mom better than we'll be good kids… please." Emilyn lowered her clasped hands from their tight position that was smushed against her nose. She took a deep and steady breath and calmed herself down. Emilyn wasn't exactly the crying type and the last thing she wanted was for her twin sister, Robbi, to walk in and see her falling apart when she needed her the most.

Emilyn stood from her kneeling position in front of the second story bedroom window and sighed. The street view that overlooked the once busy Louisiana town was almost barren.

What was once a view of highway 80 that was filled with cars buzzing up and down, going from grocery store, to fast food joint, to home; lather rinse repeat, was now quiet and a rare sight to see a group of three passing. Within the last month people had been getting sick and dropping. Doctors couldn't explain it; people's fevers were pretty much melting their insides into gelatin. So far, no autopsies have been done; apparently peeps around here don't appreciate people cutting up their loved ones so soon after death. Here in these parts we like to get the ceremony going and done with pretty soon with a body as put together and untouched as possible. People even stopped going to the hospital for treatment, they were afraid of the sanitation, that perhaps made it spread faster to other people, so families who caught whatever the sickness was, started using hospice services. Their mother, Ms. Rucker, had gotten home from her regular yearly check up at the OBGYN not feeling well only a week before. Immediately, she knew something was wrong and the next day a Hospice nurse was walking through the door and telling the 13 year olds, their mother was very sick.

"Emilyn… Grandma is here." The door behind Emilyn opened and in walked her sister. The soft soles of her house shoes padded across the wood floor and stopped a foot behind her. "She wants us to stay with her for tonight while grandpa stays here with mom." She said and slid her arms lazily over Emilyn's shoulders and nestled her face against the side of her head.

"No, I wanna stay with mom… I have a feeling, I think she's gonna wake up today." Emilyn looked over her shoulder and bumped her forehead against Robin's.

Robin gave her sister a warm squeeze before letting herself fall back onto her butt to the side of Emilyn. "I knew you'd say that, so I already told grandma that we were going to stay here for the night. Of course, she was hesitant to agree but with a bit of begging and what-not she finally came around and said that we could stay with grandpa here." She smiled and whipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

Emilyn smiled back and nodded. She could always count on Robbi to keep things smooth and a step ahead of herself. "Thanks Robbi." She whispered and pulled her knees up to her chest as she chewed on her lip and looked back out the window. Robbi was always better at talking to people, whether it was to ease them down from something Emilyn did, or to tell them flat-out "no", she was the one for the job. Emilyn always had problems empathizing with people and often found herself just getting either super awkward in personal information encounters or standoffish and rude in tense social encounters. Not to say that Emilyn is a painfully quiet and shy person, no she's the opposite; they both are… just, in their own ways with their own quirks.

"Alright then, let's go see mom before the nurse gets here." Emilyn patted Robbi on her knee and stood up, immediately holding her hands out to help her sister to her feet.

They walked down the hall and cracked the door to their mom's room open. As they walked through the threshold it was as if the entire atmosphere changed. The girls stood on either side of their mother's bed and looked down at her body as it laid still, deep in slumber. Emilyn sat on the edge of the bed and reached her hand up to her mother's forehead and moved a piece of stray hair from her face.

"Good Lord, her skin is so hot, she's burning up." Emilyn winced and withdrew her hand softly. It didn't hurt physically but the pain was there in the back of her mind and heart.

"Hello, Hello!" A knock came from the door and in walked a beautiful woman with long blond hair, decked out in scrubs that were made with a "fun" balloon pattern.

The girls jumped and looked up as the woman, whom they had yet to even bother learning her name, immediately began setting up her station of cleaning supplies, medicine and whatever else she needed in order to take care of their mother.

"Alright girls you know the drill, out of the room while I treat your mom okay? I'll come get you when I'm done." She said with a warm smile.

Emilyn stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Why do we have to leave? We won't get in the way. I don't understand why it's a big deal that you be alone with her." She cut her blue eyes narrow at the woman and took a step closer to her.

Robbi's eyes widened and she suddenly stepped in front of her sister and laughed before the nurse could retaliate with an aggravated response, which by the look across her face, seemed to be just what she was about to give the 13 year old. "Hey, no it's cool. We really appreciate what you're doing for our mom. Don't worry we're going." She said with a cool smile and turned and quickly shoved her sister out of the door. Once the door was closed behind them, Robbi turned to Emilyn and gave her a stern look. "What is your problem? She hasn't done anything wrong; you can't just attack the nurse for doing her job." She scolded.

Emilyn huffed and crossed her arms as she stomped down the stairs towards the kitchen. "I don't know man, I'm sorry or whatever, I'm just… I don't know I guess I'm stressed out. I hate this… this whole stupid thing, I just want mom to get better and it seems like all she's doing is a whole bunch of nothing." Emilyn snatched open the fridge and grabbed a can of fruit punch minute maid and popped it open. Before she could take a swig though, Robbi took the can from her hand and took her own drink, before setting it gently back into her sister's hand that was still held in the air as if gripping an invisible can as she looked at Robbi with a tired expression of annoyance.

Robbi took a moment to swallow then looked Emilyn in the eyes. "I know, this whole thing sucks but-" She started to say something she made a habit of telling Emilyn often about how everything was going to be okay but suddenly the doorbell rang. Robbi stuck her tongue out in a quick moment of thought as she looked toward the door. "I guess Grandpa doesn't know the door is unlocked." She sighed and moved around Emilyn who was chugging the can of minute maid to answer the door.

"Grandpa, you know we keep the door unlocked while we're here so the nurse can ge-" Robbi stopped mid-sentence again as she opened the door and greeted, not her grandpa but a tall gruff looking man with big dark eyes and dark hair. His face was covered in stubble and he immediately gave a warm smile upon seeing the girl.

"Sup." Emilyn greeted from behind her sister.

The man nodded and gave a little laugh as he pulled a badge out from his jacket and gave it a quick flash before clearing his throat. "Hello ladies, I'm here on behalf of the Willis Knighton Hospice staff. Is there a guardian here I can talk to?" He asked, looking past them into the house.

Emilyn burped and gave a small cough to clear her throat. "Nah, Grandpa's not here yet." She answered bluntly.

Robbi sighed and looked over her shoulder at her sister before calmly turning back to the man who just looked at Emilyn with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. "Uh, yeah. If you're here to talk to the Hospice Nurse she's up in Mom's room treating her right now… you could try talking to Mom but I don't think you'll get much out of her right now…" She said with a shrug and opened the door for the man to come in.

He nodded and gave little smile as he walked through the door. "Do you mind if I ask you two a few questions as well? It's nothing to be nervous about see I'm here to evaluate the nurse on her work… she's uh, she's up for promotion." He said and quickly adjusted his tie.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say on a scale of 1-10 she's like a 5, she's okay but mom isn't exactly getting any better… in fact… she might be… ya' know… getting worse." Emilyn huffed and threw her empty can into the trash.

Robbi elbowed her sister and rolled her eyes. "No, she's a good person, she's nice and I'm sure she's trying." She said, trying to make her twin look less like an ass.

"Mmm, speaking of your mother, when would you say she got sick?" He asked, furrowing his dark thick eyebrows.

"Like, only a week ago… it's happened really fast." Robbi started with a sad shrug.

"Yeah, she'd just gone to the friggen' vagina doctor for a check-up and when she came back she was like weird and weak, she said she'd fallen asleep there or something and she couldn't believe it, I don't know it's weird. So she called the hospital and they said they would send a nurse here like asap and well, next day Nurse blond and positive up there visited and ever since she left mom's been out like a light." Emilyn finished.

"uh-huh…" The man nodded and looked between the girls with yet another strange look they couldn't decipher. "Well, thank you for the help, I'm going to talk to the Nurse and then I will be on my way. You ladies have a good evening." He said in a friendly manner and quickly stood up. He took a moment to straighten his suit before quickly climbing up the stairs.

"You think she's been doing something wrong?" Robbi looked at her sister and asked once the man was out of sight.

Emilyn shrugged and walked over to the base of the staircase and watched as the man cautiously make his way up the steps until he reached their mother's door. He took a moment to gently crack it open before his eyes suddenly flew open wide and he threw the door open.

Robbi and Emilyn gasped in unison and flew up the stairs after him. "Mom? Nurse? Dude?!" They yelled as their feet stomped as quickly as possible up the stairs. Dammit why did mom have to have a home with stairs? There were definite noises of a fight and struggle. The girls' stomachs sank and twisted as they reached the thrown open door and froze. The man had a long shiny knife that was already covered in blood, and was facing off with the Nurse that now looked extremely different. Her eyes were blue, but not just any run of the mill pretty girl blue no they were bright, glowing night sky blue and her arms were covered in blue tribal tattoos.

"What the fuck?!" Emilyn immediately yelled and gaped at the woman-thing.

"Get back!" The man hollered angrily and took a lunge at the Nurse with his blood-soaked knife. She was too quick though and dodged the swipe. She then looked toward the girls and smiled. It was a dark and sinister smile they would never forget.

It was as if time moved in slow motion after that. The girls were frozen to the spot in the doorway. Emilyn's eyes were glued to their mother, laying still and stiff in the bed, her arms exposed and showing deep nasty looking bruises from the creature's repeated use of Miss Rucker's body. It was apparent at that moment that she was dead. Even if the creature were to fall today, she had won.

Robbi stared wide eyed and mouth agape at the struggle that took place only feet from them. She could hear the angry yells of the man screaming for them to run, to get away before they were hurt but for some reason she just couldn't move. She could barely process what was happening.

She watched in terrible fascination as the woman lunged and dodged the man and the man did the same.

Suddenly the girls were knocked from their daze when alarmed voices yelled behind them. "Dad!" it was two boys, one with light hair and green eyes who looked to be about 15 and the other with brown hair and puppy dog eyes who looked 12.

"Sam, Dean I said wait in the-…. Car!" The man yelled between struggles with the fast and unpredictable fem-fatale.

The girls looked between the boys and man and caught a glare that the older one gave the younger boy, as if he'd disobeyed his command to stay or something.

"Well, don't just stand there; get the girls out of here!" The man yelled and gave another lunge, this time the knife contacting skin with the creature. She let out a shrieking howl as it cut across her arm and she tried desperately just to touch the man.

"You heard him, come on." The older boy said and suddenly grabbed Robbi around her waist and started dragging her down the stairs. She didn't say anything just kept staring into the room.

When the younger boy grabbed Emilyn's arm it was a different story. She screamed and tried to fight against his tightening pull for her to go with him. "No! Mom, please wait, MOM!" She screamed and cried, desperate to not leave their mother. She was dead but Emilyn just couldn't accept it. She prayed for her to be better, she prayed for this and there she was, dead.

"Please, please come on, you have to." The boy begged and pulled her from the door. He was much stronger than he looked and eventually, he was able to get her to walk after him down the stairs and out of the house.

"Here, come sit in here." The older boy called behind him to his brother and Emilyn as he guided Robbi who was just limply walking with him, still silent and lost in her own mind, over to a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Carefully, he opened the door and with a little more force than was necessary, placed Robbi into the seat. The younger boy who, the girls understood him as being called Sam, by the older one, gently guided Emilyn to sit next to her sister. She nodded and took a seat before suddenly breaking down and sobbing into her hands as the boys stood awkwardly outside the open door.

"Mom… she's- she's dead." Emilyn sobbed and looked over to her sister who didn't reply just put her arm around her twin and pulled her close.

"What was that thing?" Robbi asked and looked up to the older boy who gave a sympathetic but hardened look down at the girls.

"It's called a Djinn." He replied bluntly and sighed.

Robbi furrowed her eyebrows and looked between the two boys. "How did you guys know to come here?" She asked.

The boys took a moment to look between each other before the older one, Dean, answered. "We uh, we hunt things like this. We uh, our Dad, heard of the events taking place and we investigated and found out that the hospice and well, a lot of the medical places around here were ran by a large Djinn family. We've been trying to gank the monsters before they could do anymore damage but…we didn't get here in time." He said, his last words trailing off as he looked down at the ground and kicked a pinecone away from the car.

"I'm sorry about your mom…" Sam added and gave them genuine look of grief for their loss.

By then, Emilyn had stopped crying and just sat there, staring at the dash. "You said you guys hunt things like this, you mean there are other monsters like this Djinn that exists?" She said, unable to hide the waver that remained in her pained voice.

"Trust me; you girls don't want to know." Dean snapped, his face suddenly looking tired.

Robbi was about to retort with some more questions about hunting and other creatures but the door to their front house slammed open then shut and, out stormed their father, sweaty and aggravated looking. He walked right up to the car and immediately looked at Dean.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the car?!" He bellowed making Emilyn and Robbi jump at the sudden hostility towards his sons.

Dean bowed his head and apologized, looking frustrated but obedient. Sam looked angry. "We were worried about you!" He retorted and Dean glared at him.

"Worried about me? You two could've gotten hurt, or even them hurt!" He scoffed and pointed aggressively at Emilyn and Robbi in the seat.

"Yeah, we're still here too, bro." Emilyn replied bluntly.

John looked at them and his angry face fell into a tired and more sympathetic one. He leaned down to their level and sighed. "I'm sorry girls; your mother is… yeah. Don't worry about the mess my boys and I will take care of it, in the meantime you two need to contact some other family member to stay with, you mentioned your grandpa earlier…" He spoke softly.

"I'm on it." Robbi nodded and crawled across the seats to the other door and climbed out and headed inside to call their grandma.

"Wait, make sure you don't mention the Djinn. I know it will seem hard to keep it just between the two of you but… well, it's hard for people to believe." John called after her.

Robbi thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah okay, I'll just tell her she passed and the Nurse left us with her boss." She said and turned and kept walking with Emilyn trailing close behind her, their lives now forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Shit Different Day

Chapter 2: Same Shit Different Day

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No, I'm not lost… we're uh, we're just taking the scenic route… isn't it lovely?" Emilyn tried her best to put on her most convincing smile as she looked past her sisters annoyed face and out into the fields that lead to mountains that lined the road and had been lining the road for the past two hours.

"You have no idea where we are." She stated, cutting into her sister with her sharp green eyes.

"I may have made a few wrong turns…" Emilyn replied cautiously but it was too late, Robbi reached across the space between them in the little 1997 Honda Civic and grabbed the wheel causing the little blue car to dart across the road and almost into the field if it wasn't for Emilyn, who grabbed the wheel back and tried to steady them on the road.

"You're terrible! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Robbi yelled and poked at Emilyn's ticklish sides while Emilyn yelled for her sister to stop before she wrecked them.

"I thought we were going the right way! I don't know, you don't even know if we are going the wrong way, we could hit Hot Springs, Arkansas any moment! Look, ahead there is a city, I bet that's it and you'll regret fucking with me while I'm driving!" Emilyn yelled and finally regained control of the car.

Slowly the fields turned into small town/ suburbs and into thicker town/ city.

"Say Emilyn… How close is Rock Ridge COLORADO FROM ARKANSAS?!" Robbi suddenly yelled as she read a sign welcoming them to the area as they passed.

Emilyn slammed on the brakes, almost making the car behind, slam into them. "What?!" She exclaimed and craned her neck to look but it was too late, they were passed. She gave up and focused on driving.

"How did this even happen? We were driving from friggen Texas!" Robbi yelled and threw her hands up in the protest. "Now how are we supposed to track and get rid of the rumored vengeful spirit, that's haunting peeps in Arkansas?!" She growled and crossed her arms, throwing herself against the seat.

Emilyn felt like an idiot. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten her sister and she lost on a hunting trip. "Well, I'm willing to bet there is something for us here in Rock Ridge… mountains… maybe a Wendigo or… I don't know there are always vengeful spirits somewhere." Emilyn said, trying to make her sister feel better.

"There better be." She grumbled back, not wanting to look at Emilyn but instead, stared at the buildings as they passed.

"First things first we'll need to find a place to stay." Emilyn mumbled and pulled into the nearest motel parking lot.

"Okay Misses Hernandez…" The woman behind the counter looked up from Emilyn's fake ID and eyeballed the two pale-skinned and bright-eyed young women who only smiled and nodded back as Robbi slid a credit card with a name to match the fake ID across the counter. With that the woman just shrugged and processed the payment.

"Okay now that we're all set on that part lets hit the town see if anything weird is hip-happening." Emilyn smiled, excited.

Robbi couldn't help but smile back at her sister. She had to admit her enthusiasm was pretty contagious.

Two more hours later though, and Emilyn's excitement was starting to wear off. "Seems we busted… There is nothing here to look into…." Robbi sighed and plopped her butt onto a nearby bench.

Emilyn didn't reply, just sighed and sat down next to her twin and slumped her shoulders. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes just watching people walk by.

"Yeah, I don't know what was up with him the last like, what? Two days? He just went from his usual full of himself, ego trip, douche bag to suddenly he was afraid of everything, even his own shadow… it was weird. You think someone was after him?" A woman passed by them, talking to another woman.

Emilyn and Robbi looked at each other and immediately stood up and began to follow the women listening to their conversation until they got an ID on the man they were talking about.

"You think he's worth looking into? I mean, he could have really been running from someone." Emilyn suggested as she looked over Robbi's shoulder as she sat at the computer, googling the name and coming up with his yellow pages address and phone number, along with his obituary.

"Maybe… he could have been running from _something_." She smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

Emilyn smiled brightly back, glad to see her sister excited again. "Well, how about we go see a body?"

"I'm sorry?" Robbi's voice and smile was pulled as tight as the bun on her head as she looked over the receptionist's counter at the receptionist.

"Yeah, already two guys back there. Maybe you need to make a call to your boss or-" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! I remember now, I must have misunderstood them on the uh… on the phone when they said they were going to be here first and uh, and then we would be able to take a look, see this is a pretty large case and uh, they're adding more than one pair of FBI officials on this case." Emilyn quickly took over the conversation, coming up with some bullshit in hopes to save the chance to take a look.

Funny thing though, the receptionist didn't seem to go along with it and only gave them a blank uninterested stare until they turned and left.

"Dammit, now what?" Robbi muttered as they exited the building and started heading for their car.

"I don't know apparently the real FBI has this now, I think we have to back off or ya' know, we'll be arrested for impersonating a- wait a minute." Emilyn started but stopped dead in her tracks as she stared into the parking lot and right at a black '67 impala.

"What is it…?" Robbi mumbled looking up from her flip phone and right to where Emilyn was staring at. Her breath caught in her throat as a sudden flashback of the car fourteen years earlier entered her mind.

"You don't think it's…" Emilyn mumbled and walked up to the car, looking in the window. What she saw didn't tell her much there was a bag or two and a few small pieces of trash but that was about it.

"Hey! Excuse me, can we help you-oooo ooo, well hello." A male's voice made the girls jump and turn around to face a tall suited man with light hair and green eyes. He winked and gave a smirk as he looked the two curvy girls over who just looked back with shocked expressions.

"You ladies like the ride yeah?" He said with a look that said he was proud of it as he straightened his tie.

Behind him a longer haired and bulky male rolled his eyes and pushed past Dean to shake hands with Emilyn and stopped, his breath catching as he connected eyes with the just as shocked girl.

"Wait a second… I know you two." He breathed and looked at Dean who just looked back at Sammy with a confused look on his face.

"Dean, this is uh… it's a- the twins from the Djinn case Dad worked when I was 12 and you were 16." He said and gave a smile that reminded Emilyn of the twelve year old boy she met all those years ago.

"Oh, Oh! The twins uh, Emilyn and uh- uh Robbi?" He said, snapping his fingers to help jog his memory.

"Yeah, that's us the Rucker sisters." Robbi smiled brightly and placed her hands on her hips.

Suddenly the guys' face fell into open mouthed shock as they looked between the women in disbelief.

"You guys are the Rucker sisters? _The_ Rucker sisters?" Sam gave a chuckle as he shook his head.

Dean shook his head but with a little more aggressive disbelief. "So you're telling me you two are the known huntresses, the Rucker sisters. The twins who hunt that other hunters know of?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at them as if waiting for them to explode or disappear or something.

Emilyn and Robbi just exchanged confused glances. "Uh…yeah?" They replied, obviously not aware of their "fame".

"Forgive me if we don't really know what you're talking about when you say "the", we don't exactly join a lot of pow-wows with many hunters. We just kind of randomly run into them every now and then, like now." Emilyn said with a small awkward gesture.

The guys nodded and looked at each other again before turning back to the girls. "Well we were about to head over to the Sherriff's office…" Sam said and looked between the girls.

Emilyn smiled and nodded. She was about to turn away and begin an awkward walk back towards the Honda. She could take a hint when it was implied that the conversation is over and that they wanted to get back to work. Robbi however, never really had a sense for things like that.

"Awesome, mind if we tag along?" She smiled and did her best to give the guys her biggest eyes and sweetest smile.

Dean and Sam looked between each other. Dean finally after a few seconds, gave an uneasy smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean it's been really great to see you two again, and I really do think we should all get together later and have a drink or two, but you know we only work-" He tried his best to easily reject the twins but Sam cut him off with a slap to the chest before asking Dean if he could speak to him alone for a moment.

"Just one second ladies." Dean gave an annoyed look and allowed Sam to take him to the side.

Robbi and Emilyn stood there awkwardly while the brothers had a heated discussion, only feet from them in hushed tones. They couldn't hear most of it, but they caught a few key things.

"I know we mostly work alone but what can it hurt to let them work with us on this one?" Sam argued.

"It's not like I don't trust them, I mean we met them when they were thirteen and they have a good reputation but what if something happens to them on our watch? We don't exactly have a league of Care bears after us right now." Dean argued back, he was having a hard time controlling his voice.

"That's another thing, if we can get through this case fast then we can quickly get back to hunting Lilith and everything else. Also, didn't it ever occur to you that they can take care of themselves?" Sam made a valid point.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "I just don't think it's a good idea, no." He said, making his word final.

The door to the Sherriff's office opened and out walked the Sherriff who took one look at them and then at his Deputy that was sitting at the front desk.

"Who are they?" He asked and looked back at the four who stood up in anticipation to be accepted into the office.

"Uh, Federal agents, sir." The young man replied.

"Well, why didn't you send them in? Also, why are there so many of ya'll?" He asked, looking from his deputy and back to the four who only looked between each other for a few moments before Sam finally answered for everyone with a small smile and a quick, "It's a big case…" before approaching the man outside his door.

The Sherriff shrugged and turned to walk into this office. Before making it all the way in, he turned and looked the four up and down again. "Shoes off." He ordered and waited in the threshold.

Dean and Sam exchanged raised eyebrows and shrugs as they shook their feet from their nice dress shoes, while Robbi and Emilyn gave sighs of relief as they kicked their heels into the pile of shoes by the door and walked in after the men.

The Sherriff introduced himself as Al Briton as he shook each of their hands and gestured for them to take a seat in front of his desk. Quickly, before the guys could, Emilyn and Robbi took the chairs. Dean shook his head and exhaled sharply from his nose as he crossed his arms, and glared down at Robbi who just sat in front of him with a pleasant expression across her face. Sam just sighed and stifled a smile at the small childish exchange between his brother and Robbi. Emilyn looked up at Sam and politely thanked him for the chair she stole.

During the whole quick exchange the four didn't miss the large amounts of hand sanitizer the Sherriff felt the need to drown his hands in after shaking theirs and while Sam and Dean only once again, exchanged weirded-out looks, Emilyn and Robbi looked down at their own hands to make sure they weren't dirty, or smelled bad. After that, Sam immediately jumped into explaining why they were there and the learned that the recently deceased's name was Frank and he had been good friends with the Sherriff. They even had a softball team called the "Game Cocks", or something like that. Emilyn and Robbi hadn't really paid attention to that part but Dean couldn't help but laugh, which resorted in a lecture from Sherriff Briton on how the bird was majestic, which only made Emilyn laugh and that earned her a dirty look that made her shut up.

The four sat through the rest of the questions. Emilyn did her best to pay attention to all the information coming in, but Robbi didn't even try. She only decided to come back in when the Sherriff started coughing and decided to soak his hands in half the bottle of hand sanitizer again. Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded, ending the conversation with a closure that it was just a heart attack and nothing to be worried about.

When they were back in the parking lot Dean shook his head. "No way it's only a heart attack."

Robbi raised an eyebrow. She was about to ask what he believed it was then, when Sam mentioned something about all the victims having three red scratched on their arms. Apparently, the men were all scared to death.

"So the neighbor was the last to see Frank alive, well we'll go there then." Emilyn nodded and looked to Robbi who gave a small smile and started to walk ahead of them towards the Impala. She only made it a few steps before Dean put his arm out to stop her from moving any further down the sidewalk.

"What is it?" Emilyn asked, suddenly alert.

"I don't like the look of those teenagers…" Dean said and eyed a group of harmless looking teenage boys who were all standing around or sitting on bicycles as they talked and laughed. Emilyn looked to same and made eyes back at Dean as if to silently ask him what was up with his brother. Sam just narrowed his eyes and looked at Dean as a look of concern washed over his face for a moment.

Robbi looked back at Dean. "Uh… I think I can handle them." She said and looked back at Emilyn with an expression that read, 'is he always like this, I wonder'.

Dean didn't seem to be affected by any of the off-put body language the other three were giving off. He only looked at the teenagers suspiciously. "Let's go this way." He announced and went to walk around the unintimidating group of boys.

The neighbor's house was only a few minutes away and when they walked in, Dean immediately looked uncomfortable. Emilyn and Robbi couldn't blame him though; the man's home was filled with all different types of reptiles. He even wore a snake around his neck as he talked with the four who were all crammed around the couch. This go, Sam and Dean successfully grabbed the couch before the girls could so Emilyn was squished uncomfortably in between them while Robbi stood to the side.

"What was he afraid of?" Sam asked after a few moments of hearing how Frank had become paranoid in the last few days.

When the man answered witches, Emilyn and Robbi's face fell. They hated dealing with witches. They'd only ever dealt with two but both times they were long cases full of tracking down pissy bitch witches who thought they were funny with the shit they did to them and other people.

"Yeah, the Wizard of Oz was on and he said the green bitch was after him."

"What…?" Emilyn blurted, her jaw dropping from the unexpectedness from his reply.

"Uh, anything else scare him?" Sam interjected.

"Everything else did! Al Qaida, ferrets, Pez dispensers with their dead eyes… He was afraid of everything there in the end."

"Well, I don't trust ferrets either but-" Robbi began but stopped but when she noticed how sweaty and nervous Dean seemed to be.

Quickly, Sam interjected again with more questions and they learned that Frank had been a bully in high school but had gotten better afterwards; also that his wife had died twenty years earlier.

When the guy caught Dean looking at his snake around his neck, he chuckled and patted the reptile affectionately. "It's not Donny you have to be worried about, it's Marie… she can smell fear."

Emilyn raised an eyebrow and looked around the room for the one he refers to as Marie. Suddenly the feeling of something sliding against her shoulder made her freeze, and Dean and her let out a nervous breath in unison and looked up to see Robbi's eyes widen at the sight of the large pale Python glide between them.

Hours later; Dean, and Robbi sat in the car waiting on Sam and Emilyn as they searched Frank's home together. Dean and Robbi shuffled through papers and articles in attempt to find out more about the deceased and hopefully unlock more things in common with the other two deceased that could better explain what was happening there.

The passenger side of the car opened and Sam and Emilyn climbed into the car, asking if the other two had found anything important. Dean then explained that the dead wife of Frank was a manic depressive who had gone missing in '88 after going off her meds. She was found two weeks and two towns over in a motel room where she's hung herself. Frank's alibi was tight as well; no way could he have done it.

At that point they all decided it was time to turn in for the night, they'd all go to their rooms at the motel and meet back up in the morning to continue the search. As they all drove along Dean and Robbi tried to come up with some suggestions on what it was that could have done the man in, but came up with nothing after Emilyn and Sam told how they'd found no hex bags, ectoplasm, or sulfur in his house.

"So no Witches, ghosts, or a demon, that's three down and ninety-seven more to go." Dean huffed.

For a few seconds they all rode in silence before Sam pointed out how slow Dean was driving. "Dude, you're going twenty."

"So?"

"That's the speed limit."

"So what, safety's a crime now?"

Emilyn and Robbi exchanged weird glances in the backseat and were grateful when Dean finally reached their motel, but then bust that bubble when he drove right past it.

"Uh, you kind of missed it there buddy…" Emilyn peeked her head over the seat between the two.

"You guys, I'm not gonna make a left turn into oncoming traffic, that's suicidal; also, put on your seatbelt! Did I just say that? That's weird… haha." He gave a nervous laugh and shook his head in disbelief. The whole time, the emp was going off.

Sam reached down and picked the gadget up and looked at it in wild disbelief.

"What the hell…?" Emilyn and Robbi breathed in unison.

"Am I haunted?" Dean cried and shot worried looked across the car. His eyebrows knitted together tightly over green eyes and did his best to hide the panic rising. He was doing a terrible job.

"Am I haunted?!"


End file.
